Generally, a thermoelectric element based on an organic material is formed in a film type, and has a thickness from tens of nanometers to tens of micrometers. Further, the thermoelectric element has excellent thermoelectric performance in an in-plane direction, and generates electricity when a temperature gradient is provided in an in-plane direction of a film. Since the thermoelectric element has a thin thickness in an out-of-plane direction, a thermal equilibrium is implemented and the temperature gradient does not occur. Accordingly, generation of electricity is difficult for the thermoelectric element.
In the thermoelectric element according to the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, to implement electricity generation of a high output in an actual system, thermoelectric elements 30 should be repeatedly disposed at high density between a high temperature portion 10 and a low temperature portion 20. For example, elements are electrically connected in series with each other by alternately disposing n-type and p-type thermoelectric elements.
However, according to the related art, since an electrode 50 that connects the respective thermoelectric elements as well as a bonding material 40 are formed between the thermoelectric elements, and the high temperature portion and the low temperature portion, electrode interface resistance occurs in a current flowing passage, electric resistance is increased or power is rapidly decreased during of an interface separation or a crack occurrence by thermal shock, or the like, thereby causing a failure. Further, when the film having the thickness of about tens of micrometers to about tens of nanometers is removed to be aligned and the respective films are in contact with each other, greater loss occurs in the processing property and costs increase. Accordingly, the film may be made having a thickness of about 100 micrometers in a vertical direction based on a configuration of the thermoelectric element, and process loss increases even though the film is positioned upright in the vertical direction.